The Witch of the West Is Dead
by animegalnya
Summary: Musicalverse. Drabblelike thing. Please review.


Okay, a drabble. Not in anyone's point of view. Just one random drabble…yeah. Just let me know what 'cha think. Musicalverse.

The Witch of the West Is Dead

Her screams pierce the air and wind that she once flew through.

Glinda the Good whispers a long forgotten nickname.

Chistery pulls back the curtain to reveal a hat.

A puddle of green has evaporated into the floor by now.

Shaking, yet not noticeable, Glinda gets into her bubble and flies above Oz.

A heartless Tin Man stares at her. His hollow chest suddenly aches and he feels as if he is about to cry. Two tears fall and his left eyelid rusts. Wait. Nessarose is suddenly in his mind. She was…SHE was the one who had shrunk his heart….so…the Witch had…? She saved…? Heartless and hollow, the Tin Man bows his head. The young voice of Biq escapes his tin lips. "Miss Elphie…"

A Lion roars softly, sadly. The green girl…that one day when he was just a cub…Had the Witch been the one who had saved him? Possibly from torture or even death?

An old Goat stares up at the darkening sky. The scream…he knew that voice… "Baaaa…." He glares at the ground with determination in his eyes. "Eeellll….ph-phaaaaa…baaa…." He chokes on a sudden sob. "Miss Elphaba…" He whispers.

"Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The Wickedess Witch there ever was! The enemy of all of us here in Oz! Is dead!!"

As Glinda watches on, a single tear falls from her right eye. A sad smile is painted onto her face as her bottom lip trembles ever so slightly.

Madame Morrible glares at the stone walls of the Emerald City prison.

The Wizard has left, along with Dorothy, by now.

And a Scarecrow falls to his knees in Kiama Ko. Quietly, he knocks on the floor.

And like a Phantom being released from some sort of cell, the Witch pops out of the ground, a sad smile on her face.

And as she and the Scarecrow look over Oz for the last time, they see them.

The Tin Man, the Goat, and the Lion are all standing with each other. Yes, ALL of them are standing.

And above the three is Glinda the Good. "Who can say…if I've been changed for the better…but…" Glinda sings a reprise of her final moment with the Witch.

"Because I knew you…" Elphaba whispers with her.

"No one mourns the Wicked…" The crowd's cheers echo throughout all of Oz.

"Because I knew you…" Glinda's voice struggles to stay on key in a desperate attempt to hold back sobs and tears.

The Witch smiles with sadness and longing in her eyes. The Scarecrow squeezes her hand tighter. "I have been changed…" The two girls' voices fade as the citizens of Oz celebrate.

"No one mourns the Wicked!"

The Scarecrow and the Witch then turn their backs on Oz and their past lives and run away together. Run away to someplace safe. But just before they turn their eyes away forever, the Witch looks over Oz with an unidentifiable expression on her face. Hatred? Anger? Sadness? False-happiness? Regret? Accomplishment?

"Go ahead. Celebrate my death. Death to the Witch! Don't mourn me. I don't need your pathetic pity. So go ahead. You're safe now! Ding, dong, the Witch is dead! She'll no longer frighten us again! Oh, but how wrong you all are. Even after death, I shall frighten you. I will haunt you all till the moment when even my mind and spirit has died. But I shall spare only four: The Goat, The Lion, The Tin Man, and Glinda the Good. The Scarecrow is a special case. For I cannot haunt him. For, like myself, he is already dead. So please, continue. Celebrate until you're all partied out. No one…No one mourns the Wicked…No one. But…for the four who might…and the two who will…please…Don't let my mind and spirit die. And don't forget my pretties, I shall always return when you need me. You may not see me, and I may not see you, but don't worry. Oh, don't worry. I shall be there. You can count on that. My final words to you all are all you shall need to carry you throughout your lives: Long live the Wicked, for the Wicked shall live for an eternity."

And the two lovers, dead and reunited, turned and left, left to someplace better. Safer. Secret. Hidden. Not on any map or any chart. Someplace where they could write their own happy ending.

The Tin Man bows his head in shame. "I'm sorry Miss Elphaba…please…forgive me…and…thank you…for saving me."

The Lion rolls onto all fours, tail swishing lazily as he growls sadly. "Thank you, Witch of the West…thank you…"

The Goat smiles sadly where he knows he saw a green ghost. "Thank you for sharing your lunch with me, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

And finally, Glinda the Good floats in her bubble.

"_Well. We can't ALL come and go by BUBBLE!!"_

"Oh, Elphie…I'd take a thousand bubbles to get to wherever it is you and Fiyero are…Oh Elphie…Elphie…" She clutches the hat close to her heart.

"_Like a handprint on my heart…"_

"You too, Elphie…You too…You're always…always with me…" She whispers.

The celebrations end within the next week, and Oz is safe. Glinda the Good now rules them all, but kindly and gently. Now Oz is safe…yet most find the Witch in their nightmares.

And so this final chapter closes. There is no more to be said, as there are no other stories to be told within this tale. And this, my friends, is where the story ends.

_Funny thing about life._

_You don't realize what you have until it's gone._

_You don't realize what was there until it is dead._

_And now the Witch is dead._

_She only wanted to make good._

_Instead, misunderstandings lead to pain, and pain lead to hatred._

_Everything just happened all at once._

_And now they sing._

_Now they rejoice._

_Ding, dong, the Witch is dead…_

_Ding, dong, the Witch is here…_

_Ding, dong…_

_Aw heck with it._

_The Wicked Witch of the West shall return whenever she pleases._

_Never forget this my pretties…_

_How do I know this, you may ask?_

_Why, dearies…I am she._

_Can't you tell?_

_There is Wickedness inside us all…_

_You just have to choose:_

_Were you born with Wickedness?_

_Or was it just simply thrust upon you?_

_So don't forget, my sweets…_

_Do not mourn me…_

_Do not cry for me…_

_It's okay…_

_Because I'm not really dead…_

_I'm just gone…_

_A dream gone wrong…_

_Oh yes, how Wickedness is hidden within us all._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it. Review please. If you plan on being extremely harsh, please think twice.

---AikaWuver


End file.
